Adopted
by Dinosawrhat
Summary: PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED! Esme has a briliant idea in the first chapter that leads to the Cullens adopting a baby. But which baby? Might be funny. I have no idea. Sorta OOC. Yes, there are vamps in this! ExB Rated T just cuz...
1. A Briliant Idea

Chapter 1

Esme's POV

I just the most brilliant idea ever made. I new everyone in the family would love it too! Especially Rosalie...

This was the idea: we would adopt another child. Only, the child would be a baby, a very young baby, maybe three to six months old. It had to be a girl, of course. Us girls—Alice, Rosalie, and I—were out numbered! Although, we do make up for it in persuasion...

I was just going to run this idea by the family now. I hoped that they would like it; and maybe they might learn something about caring for babies!

Anyway, I called everyone into the living room so I could see what they would think.

When everyone was situated, I started telling them my idea. Alice was jumping out of her seat before I had even started! He power was very annoying sometimes.

"Oh Esme! I would love to have a baby sister! Please Carlisle! Can we adopt a baby, please?" That was Alice; I just loved her so much for her enthusiasm!

I could tell that Rosalie was excited to. She had always wanted a baby to call her own, but this would be just like it because she would have to take care of the baby to!

Rosalie was nodding; agreeing with Alice. Jasper, I knew, would do anything Alice wanted; and Emmett would do anything Rosalie wanted—and she wanted this very much—just as long as it made her happy. Carlisle was the same; so we all waited for Edward's vote.

Edward sat thinking for a minute. Then he shrugged his solders and said, "Well, why not? Its not like we can take care of a baby and watch it grow up all the time...so, I say go for it!" Edward was smiling slightly at the end of his speech.

I quickly gathered all of my family in my arms and gave them a hug. Oh, how I loved them! "Thank you so much for humoring me! Should we go to the adoption center tomorrow? Or should we go later?" I asked.

Then Alice said, "We should go tomorrow after school! Oh, Esme, what were you thinking that we should adopt?"

"I was thinking we should get a girl, so our family will be even! I also think that she should be a young baby, just so you guys get the full effect of taking care of a baby!"

"Oh! She should have brown hair too! We really don't have anyone with just plain brown hair. Emmett's is dark brown, and yours is more a caramel color.." Alice trailed off.

"Okay. So are we all agreed? Young baby, brown hair, girl....anything else?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Okay then! Tomorrow we'll go look in the adoption center then!" I reminded them. They all left quickly; probably to prepare for tomorrow. This was going to be so exciting!

* * *

**Well, this is my newest story! I've got a couple of chapters on this one, so i'll put it up later! **

**If you like it, you know what to do! :D**

**Oh! I almost forgot! As I dont like putting disclaimers on my stories, this disclaimer will go for the entire thing, okay?! **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!! IF I DID I WOULD BE NAMED STEPHENIE MEYER!! **


	2. The Perfect One

Chapter 2

The Perfect one

(A/N This will be Esme's POV unless I say otherwise)

The day passed slowly when the kids weren't at home. I knew that they hated school, but if we were going to be in one place for awhile than it was necessary.

Then the kids _finally_ came home; it was time to go.

Alice was jumping up and down along with Rosalie. I had never seen Rosalie this happy since her first wedding to Emmett!

Jasper and Emmett were trying to calm them down....it wasn't working very well. Soon enough, we were on the way to the adoption center. Edward was driving the guys in his Volvo and Rosalie was driving us girls in her BMW.

Then we were finally at the adoption center. It was called St. Marks Adoption Center for Children.(A/N I have no idea if there is a St. Marks Adoption Center for Children. It just came to mind.) The building was made of bricks and it had some vines crawling up the side of the building.

We could hear children crying the moment we stepped through the doors. It was loud and shrill, but it was music to my ears.

We went up to the front desk where an elderly lady was sitting. Her name-tag said 'Lisa St. Mark'. So, she must be the founder—or one of them—of this place!

"Hello! Welcome to St. Marks Adoption Center for Children!" The elderly lady said.

"Thats quite a mouthful." Emmett said. Always the joking one, he was.

"Yes, well...if we shortened it than it would be SMACC and that wouldn't sound very good. Would it?" SMACC? That would sound pretty bad...

Emmett burst out laughing. Mrs. St. Mark shushed him with a quick, "Quiet! The younger children are all asleep! It takes them forever to go to sleep!"

"Oh...sorry," Emmett whispered.

"Thats quite alright. Now, were you planning to adopt one of the children?" She asked, getting strait to the point.

"Yes," I said. "We would like to adopt a young baby girl, if that would be alright?"

"Oh! You are very lucky today. We just got one young baby girl in last week. He mother couldn't take care of her, so she put her in here so the young one wouldn't have to keep going hungry. Would you like to see the child?" She said. Her mother couldn't take care of her? That was very sad....

"Yes, if you don't mind..." I trailed off. She nodded; she started walking in one direction, beckoning us to follow. We quickly started after her while she filled us in about the child. She apparently had brown hair—that was good—and brown eyes. She was three and a half months old and she was fairly quiet most of the time. She sounded perfect.

Soon we were in a room filled with little cribs, in all of the cribs were little sleeping babies. Lisa led us to one in the very back of the room.

"This is the one we were discussing. Her name is Isabella Swan, but we just call her Bella. Its much more like a child's name," she explained.

In the little crib was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. She was just as beautiful as the son I had when I was human! She had chocolate brown hair, and very big brown eyes. She was fairly small for a baby, but all babies were different.

Lisa sighed, "She doesn't sleep much, but when she does she starts babbling—its very cute."

"Really?" I asked quietly, so quietly so that only my family could hear. I quickly picked her up. She was a little startled, but she didn't make a sound. "Hey there little Bella...your very beautiful, you know that?" I whispered to little Bella.

"Hmm...thats odd...normally she doesn't like being picked up. She throws a nasty fit every time I try! I guess she likes you guys!" Lisa said.

"Oh Esme! She's perfect!" Alice and Rosalie whispered. I silently agreed with them.

"Esme, dear. I think she's the perfect baby, don't you?" Carlisle asked from behind me.

"Yes!" I whispered. Then I turned towards the boys. "What do you three think?" I asked.

"Hell yes!" Emmett said quietly, I scowled at him for his language. "Sorry..." he whispered.

"I agree with Emmett." Jasper said.

"Same here." Edward put in his opinion.

"I think we've come to an agreement." I said to Lisa. She nodded then started to gather Bella's things. A purple blanket, some toys, and a bag of clothes.

"I'm afraid that this is all we have for her. You might have to do some serious shopping later today..."

Alice perked up immediately. "Shopping? Yay!" She whisper-yelled. Alice was going to have a blast with the baby shopping.

Lisa smiled a crinkly smile then said, "Well, I'm glad you like shopping so much! Just as long as she doesn't have any bright pinks, she'll be fine." She sighed again, "She hates bright pink..."

Alice frowned, then brightened, "So as long as it isn't bright pink, she'll be fine?"

"Yep...no bright pink. She throws a fit every time she sees it!"

We continued to follow her, I was still holding her close to my body. She was so beautiful and perfect! I could see that she was starting to fall asleep now, I started humming one of Edward's most recent compositions to her. That put her right to sleep.

"Okay...I just need you to fill out that form while I go get her documents. I'll be right back!" She said as she walked into a room full of records and papers for the children here.

I quickly handed Bella to Alice so I could fill in the papers. After I was done, Lisa was back with little Bella's papers and was watching Alice dancing around with Bella while humming a tune. Little Bella had woken up and was giggling softly as she turned around and around again. I smiled at them.

"Well, here you are! These are her birth certificate, medical documents, and anything you would need," she said. I smiled at her and handed the paper I had filled out to her. I handed her documents to Carlisle so that he could study them like the doctor he was.

"Thank you very much." I told her.

"No, thank you for giving her a home where she can be loved." She was pointedly looking at Alice and little Bella. She smiled her crinkly smile and said, "I just love to see how happy the kids are when they get adopted. They just radiate joy." She said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

I nodded to her, completely understanding her. We left shortly after that, Lisa was still waving to us after we left. I could see the happy tears in her eyes as we walked out of view.

Alice had stopped spinning Bella because she was looking a bit green. She handed little Bella to me saying, "Here, I think you can make her sleep better than I can!"

I smiled at Alice, then I started rocking Bella back and forth while humming my favorite of Edward's compositions. She fell asleep immediately; Alice's mouth was hanging to the ground! I started laughing.

"Unfair!" Alice said.

"Shush Alice! We don't want to wake her up again!" I whispered at her.

"Humph!" Alice crossed her arms and turned away.

"Lets get going! We have shopping to do Alice!" Rosalie called from the car.

"Shopping? Shopping!" Alice yelled. I sighed, keeping them quiet wasn't going to work.

We quickly got into our cars and drove home as fast as we dared. When we got home little Bella was still asleep. I got out of the car quietly and swiftly then began walking up to the house. Edward and Carlisle followed me into the house.

Alice and Rosalie forced Jasper and Emmett to come shopping with them, so it was just going to be Edward and I in the house because Carlisle had to work.

It was very comfortable in the house with most of the residents gone. Edward simply played the piano—it seemed like he was working on a new piece—while I sat on the couch watching him play with little Bella in my lap. She slept softly.

When Edward stopped to write a measure on the paper he was using, we heard an odd sound. It was like a gurgling sound, but very softly. I looked down at my little Bella. She was still sleeping soundly, but little babbling and gurgling sounds were coming from her mouth! This must be what Lisa was talking about when she said that she babbled in her sleep!

Edward was looking at Bella, so was I! The sounds continued for a little while until they stopped and Bella woke up. I started laughing quietly at the look on her face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her little bottom lip was jutting out. It was very cute, just like the little noises she made earlier.

"Aww...what a cutie pie!" I said out loud. Edward came over and sat next to me while I smiled at Bella.

"Hmm...." he said absentmindedly. He held his little finger out for her to grab. She noticed it and grabbed it right away. Her little fingers only covered about half of his little finger.

He laughed quietly while she moved his finger around with her arm. He was smiling blissfully at little Bella, they were both staring at each other.

I quickly put Bella on Edward's lap and said, "I'll just leave you two alone for a minute..." He just nodded quietly, still looking into Bella's eyes as she stared wide eyed into his.

* * *

**I am terrible at updating. I told everyone that sent reviews that I would have it up on Saturday and it's WEDNESDAY!!!! I'm terrible....**

**Well, I hope you like it! :D**

**Read and Review!!**

**P.S. Is it me, or does Bella sleep _a lot?_**


	3. Love

Chapter 3

Alice and Rosalie got back later that night carrying all the small stuff while Emmett and Jasper carried in a crib and many other large baby things. It took three trips in all just to get it all! How Alice and Rosalie managed to fit all of that in Emmett's Jeep, I will never know.

"How's my baby sister doing?" Emmett asked as he stepped in the house. "She better be fine or else I'll have carried in all this baby stuff for nothing!" He yelled.

"Shut up Emmett! Bella's asleep!" Edward said as he came in carrying a sleeping Bella. She looked so blissful when she was sleeping in Edward's arms. Edward was staring down at her sleeping form—which was wrapped in a blanket.

"Oh! What room should she be in? I was thinking maybe Edward's because he has no one else in there..." Rosalie said from my left.

"Well, Rosalie, I was thinking that she could just sleep in here. Because we don't have to sleep, and it would be easy for me to watch over her while you are all at school and work..." I suggested.

Everyone was quietly thinking about it. Then Jasper spoke up, "That's a good idea Esme. She'll be easy to watch over and everyone will have access to her as well..."

"See? Its probably the best place for her!" I said.

"I agree with you Esme..." Edward said. Everyone agreed soon afterward.

"Well then! We'll have to get her stuff put together than! Oh and Alice? Did you get diapers, bottles, and baby formula?"

"Well, I had a vision where I didn't get those things and it wasn't pretty, so I grabbed a lot of them. Why?" She asked.

"Well, unless you want her to ruin her clothes and starve to death, I'd keep them around." I told her.

"Oh...well we wouldn't want that, now, wouldn't we? Lets get this all set up!"

It took about an hour and a half to get all of the things where they should be, and that was with vampire speed!

About halfway through, Bella woke up and started crying. Looked very unhappy, so I quickly attended to her. As it was, she was hungry, had a dirty diaper, and wanted someone to hold her. I was very glad that Alice had thought to grab some gallons of milk, otherwise she wouldn't have any baby formula to drink! The diaper was a little harder since I hadn't changed a diaper since the early 1900's. But I got through it fairly well.

I danced around the room with her while I burped her. Her burbs we very small things. They were hardly called burps according to Emmett, though how he would know what would qualify as I burp I will never know...

Soon enough they were done assembling everything that Alice and Rosalie bought. We had now turned the living room into a nursery!

"Wow...Alice? Rosalie? How do you buy this much stuff?" Edward asked.

"Oh its easy! You just find a whole bunch of stuff you think might work then you buy it all!" Alice said happily.

I set little Bella in her crib to let her get used to it. She looked around, then started whimpering. Before I could get to her, Edward had scooped her up in his arms and started humming to her. He had gotten her blanket and wrapped it around her to keep her warm, I supposed.

Little Bella stopped whimpering and simply relaxed in Edward's arms. We all stared at Edward, our mouths agape.

"What? Is it such a bad thing that she feels comfortable with me?" He asked the room.

"Bad? Oh dear lord, no! We're just a little shocked that you were the first to pick her up!" I said to him.

"Oh...." he said, as realization dawned on him. "Well, I don't know how to explain it! I just have this need to protect her and keep her happy all the time. Its odd...

"Its fine Edward. You love her, everyone does. And we only met her earlier this morning!" Carlisle said.

"Yeah....I guess so..." He said. He sounded uncertain.

_We'll talk about this later, Edward_, I told him in my head. He nodded as an answer.

"Well, Bella looks tired. Lets let her fall asleep before we put her in her crib, she didn't look happy about it a minute ago!" I needn't have said that we should wait to let her fall asleep, she already was!

Edward quickly put her down in her crib and tucked her other blanket on top of her. She looked so cute wrapped up in her purple blankets.

"Oh!" Carlisle cried. "She shouldn't have a pillow just yet! Babies need to sleep without one so that their necks grow straight!" (A/N I don't really know why they shouldn't have pillows. I'm just assuming thats the reason) Carlisle said as he carefully took the pillow out from under her head.

I turned off most of the lights so that Bella could sleep better. Everyone said goodnight to little Bella then went upstairs, except for Edward.

"Edward? Are you going up to your room?" I asked.

"No. I think I'll just stay here tonight."

"Do you want to talk about what you meant earlier?" I asked softly.

"Hmm....I don't know how to explain it. I love her, yes, most definitely, but I feel like its more than just brotherly love. I feel like she's the one I'm meant to be with....I just don't know why..."

"Oh Edward! Its completely fine that you feel that way. You need someone that you can love and be with, and I'm sure she needs you just the same." I said, pulling him closer to me. He just nodded, still looking at the crib that Bella was now sleeping soundly in.

"You can watch over her tonight if you want. I wont mind if you listen to some music, if you want. Just make yourself comfortable for the night!" I said to him.

"Thats fine Esme...I think I'll just listen to her breathing and her heartbeat. Its quite soothing..." he said. And indeed, it was a soothing sound, the sound of her fast but slow breathing and her heartbeat.

I quickly went upstairs to where Carlisle was waiting so we could cuddle on the couch and talk all night.

Edward and Bella were, once again, alone together.

* * *

**Okie dokie! Chapter 3! I hope you like it...you know the drill about the grammar, yes? Good.**

**Read and Review!! :D**


	4. Esme's Day With Bella

Chapter 4

Esme's Day With Bella

The next morning the kids headed to school and Carlisle went to work; so, I was left alone with little Bella. I would have to bring her with me to my book club meeting around lunch so she wouldn't be alone. I could already tell that all the women there would absolutely fawn over her.

Right now I was playing with Bella in the living room. She was on her stomach while I was watching her play with the toys I gave her; she looked like she was enjoying herself.

Alice had decided that she and Rosalie were going to dress Bella up every day. Right now she was wearing a purple jacket on top of her one piece clothing—she also had on little purple sweat pants. She looked like a little purple dot on our tan rug.

"Come here, you." I whispered to her. She looked up at me as I picked her up. "We're going to go on an adventure, okay?" She just looked at me.

I quickly gathered her toys and blankets in her bag full of stuff. I chucked her stuff in the trunk of Rosalie's BMW and strapped her in her baby seat. I was driving Rose's car because I didn't have a car, and because I didn't want to drive Emmett's Jeep.

Soon we were on our way to my book club meeting. Bella seemed like she was enjoying the scenery and was making little 'aww' noises in the back. Then we got to the house we were meeting at this week.

I got out of the car quickly and got Bella out too, along with her bag of baby stuff. She was in her carrier and was slightly swinging back and forth with the swing of my arm.

Pushing the button for the doorbell, I watched as Bella played with her toys—which were covered in spit. She looked so cute in her purple outfit that I nearly got out my spare camera and took a picture! The door opened then, "Esme! Oh, who's this?" Martha asked.

"Hello, Martha. This is Bella, my newest daughter!" I told her. She stared down at Bella for a minute then smiled and looked back up at me.

"Oh, I bet she'll get along just great with Mike! How old is she?" Mrs. Newton asked.

"Three and a half months old. She's pretty young, but thats fine!" I said, she nodded.

"Good...Good...." I heard her mumble. "Everyone! Esme's here, and she brought a little guest!" She called to the room.

"Esme? Oh, good, you're hear. Who did you bring?" Mrs. Mallory asked.

"Oh, just the newest addition to my family! Her name is Bella. Isn't she just so cute?" I showed Bella to them.

"Esme! She's adorable! When did you get her?" Mrs. Stanley asked.

"We just adopted her yesterday. Alice bought enough baby stuff to last her a lifetime! Oh, and we turned the living room in a nursery!" I told them.

After everyone had come up to see Bella and to hold her, we got started. Bella looked worn out, so I fed her and let her fall asleep before I wrapped her in one of her blankets and put her in the carrier. She slept like an angel.

We quickly discussed the book we had read last week, got the pros and cons, decided on what book to read next week, and finished up.

I drove home with Bella still asleep in her carrier. It was almost time for the kids to come home from the torture they call High School. I was sure that Edward would want to make sure that Bella was okay. Rose and Alice might want to change her outfit; Emmett might want to put her in his hand and lift her like a weight again, too. Jasper would just check in on her, then go do what he was going to do.

When I got home I had about ten minutes until the kids would get here. Bella woke up when I got her out of the car seat. She was blinking curiously at her different surroundings. I quickly changed her diaper in the house, then put her on her stomach again on the floor of the living room. She immediately started playing with her toys.

The kids got home soon after that; Edward flew into the house, put his keys on the counter, than went straight to Bella. "How's my little purple dot today? Why are you down there all alone?" Edward was talking to her as he picked her up around her stomach. It was so cute!

Bella didn't answer him, but snuggled her head into Edward's chest. Edward was still looking down at her when Alice and Rosalie decided that Bella needed a new outfit and that Edward couldn't hog the baby.

They quickly took Bella from Edward's arms and took her up to Alice's room to change her clothes.

Alice's short POV

Our little baby Bella was currently looking like a purple dot in Edward's arms. His shirt totally didn't go with Bella's outfit, so we were going to change her clothes to match his.

"Okay, Rosalie. What do you think will go with Edward's clothes? I was thinking royal blue, what do you think?"

"Hmm...royal blue will go great with Edward's white shirt. What about the pants?" Rosalie asked.

"Uhh...Maybe we should just go with white pants to go with that. Then they'll be opposite! Edward will have blue pants with a white shirt, and Bella will have a blue shirt and white pants! Good, yes?"

"Perfect," she said. Than we got to changing Bella from a purple dot to blue and white. "Aww...if only we had red for her too! Than she would be one very patriotic baby!"

"Hmm..." I said. Than we brought Bella downstairs to show everyone her new outfit.

Esme's POV

When Alice and Rosalie came back down with Bella, I already had her toys assembled in her bag—the toys were getting everywhere!—and a bottle ready for her.

Bella was in a blue shirt—that matched Edward's pants—and white pants—that matched Edward's shirt. I think Alice did that on purpose.

Edward quickly ran over to Bella and took her from Alice's arms. He looked curiously at her for a moment, than burst out laughing; everyone soon joined in. Bella was not liking the noise and soon started crying. Her crying was the most heartbreaking thing I had ever heard!

Edward stopped laughing and tried desperately to quiet her down. I sighed. "Hand her to me Edward," he quickly handed her to me. She calmed once I gave her the bottle and started humming to her.

Edward muttered a quick, "Thanks," than took her back and continued feeding her. Soon he was done and he handed the bottle back to me.

"Hey! Don't hog the baby, Edward! I want to play with her too!" Emmett called. Edward sighed, than handed Bella to Emmett. "Yay!"

Emmett lay down flat on his back than put Bella on one of his hand and lifted her up and down like she was a weight he was lifter. Bella was pretty small, so she fit into Emmett's hand fairly well.

Bella started giggling and smiling a toothless grin. I swear, Bella's laughter is contagious! I sighed before going to prepare a bath for little Bella.

* * *

**Here's chapter 4!! Though you probably knew that...duh...**

**You know the drill! Grammar mistakes? Oh! And thank you to all the people who reviewed and stuff! I got more reviews this time than any other time! :D**

**And thank you to all the people who told me that infants dont have pillows so that the dont suffocate if they roll over! I got alot of people telling me that! You know who you are! :D**

**Read and Review! :D**


	5. Emmett and the Bath

Chapter 5

Emmett and the Bath

When I was done making Bella's bath, I went to get Bella from Emmett. When we got there I took off Bella's outfit and made sure that the water was warm enough.

I set her in the bath started washing her; she started giggling. While I was washing her very short hair, Emmett came in.

"Woah! Naked baby!" He said, then came closer.

"Emmett! Stop looking at Bella like that!" I scolded him.

"Why?! She's just a baby, she wont remember this." He told me. I just glared at him. "Okay, okay! Don't get mad at me for looking at Bella in the tub!" He said, than ran off.

"What was Emmett saying about looking at Bella in the tub?" Edward asked as he walked in. Than he saw me washing Bella. "Oh..."

"Its fine, Edward. I'm just giving her a bath, no big deal."

"Sure....umm.....Should I be worried that Emmett is bringing his camera down to take pictures of....something?" He said, thinking. I realized that Emmett was going to take naked baby pictures of Bella that were not going to be very nice to show her later on in her life.

"EMMETT!!! Don't you dare take pictures of Bella!" I yelled at him.

"WHY NOT?!" He yelled back.

"Because she is a baby and I don't want blackmail pictures of Bella on your camera!" I said as I rinsed Bella's hair. "Edward, would you help me wash her? You can just get some soap and wash her arms." He nodded than got to work. "Thanks..."

A couple of minutes later Emmett came in without his camera, thankfully. "Rose took away my camera...." he mumbled.

"Good for her." I told him. I looked down at Bella and saw that she was covered in soap from head to toe. Edward had done a good job of making her squeaky clean! He even got in between her toes and fingers!

"Wow, good job Edward. You made the baby squeak like squeaky cheese. Nice." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Shut up Emmett. At least I'm not the one trying to get pictures of my little sister in the bath!" Edward called after Emmett—Emmett had started leaving soon after his statement. Edward continued to help wash Bella after Emmett left.

We rinsed her and dried her quickly. I got her into some little sheep pajamas than brought her out into the living room.

I handed her to Edward, who was holding his arms out for her. He brought her to his chest and began playing with her. She started giggling while he made funny faces at her and tickled her.

Carlisle came over and hugged me from behind; I leaned my head back onto his shoulder. "I love you," he said; then continued, "so, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Hmm...let me think. Oh! I have to go hunting tomorrow, so do you think you could bring Bella to work with you? I don't think the kids are experienced enough to take care of her all day..." I trailed off.

"What? You think I'm better at taking care of babies than the kids?"

"Yes, I do. So, will you take Bella to work with you?" I asked again.

"Well..."

"I asked you nicely twice Carlisle. Now I'm telling you. You will take Bella to work tomorrow and you will take care of her while I'm gone. Don't worry...it'll be fun!!"

He sighed, "Fine...I'll take Bella to work tomorrow."

"Good!" I said before I went to fix a bottle for Bella and to get her to sleep.

* * *

**Hello again!! Yeah...i know its short compared to chapter 4...but, i dont know!**

**Enjoy it anyway!! :D**

**Read and Review!!**


	6. Carlisle's Day With Bella

Chapter 6

Confusion

Carlisle's POV

I couldn't believe that I had to take Bella to work with me. Don't get me wrong—I love Bella—but more women would be coming at me hoping to 'get to know me better.' As if that would happen.

The fact that I was bringing Bella to work with me only really registered in my brain when we pulled into the hospital parking lot. I had my own special reserved parking space near the building so that I wouldn't have to walk very far to get to the hospital. I guess it helped....

I quickly took Bella and her carrier seat out of the car along with her bag of stuff. I brought her up to the hospital doors and to the front desk where I check in every morning. (A/N I don't know what happens in hospitals...I don't go to them often.)

As I walked up the girl at the front desk looked up and smiled at me. "Good morning Dr. Cullen. Oh! Who's this?" She said, looking down at Bella. Bella was trying to stuff one of her stuffed animals in her mouth as far as it would go, she looked quite silly. (A/N You can just imagine her sitting there with a stuffed animal in her mouth. Cant you?)

"Oh this is my newest daughter, Bella." I told her.

"She's adorable! How old is she? When did you adopt her?" She asked, rapidly talking.

"Uhh...she's three months old and we adopted her about three days ago."

"Oh! Okay then...Well, have a good day Dr. Cullen!"

"Thank you. Have a good day." I said to her as I walked up to my office.

My office was white like everywhere else in this hospital. I had a couple of pictures of Esme on my desk along with ones of Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward. Edward's picture was by far the funniest. He was wearing a really funky suit that was popular in the early 1900s. But in the 21st century, it just looked really stupid! Oh well...

Sighing, I set Bella on my desk before getting out a blanket that she could lay on. When I took her out of her carrier there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called to whoever was at the door, as I put Bella on the blanket with some toys.

The door opened and in walked Dr. Gerandy. "Dr. Cullen? We are needed in—oh! Who's this?" He asked, then he noticed Bella on the floor.

"Dr. Gerandy," I acknowledged his presence. "This is my daughter, Bella. Now, did you need something?"

"Oh, yeah. There's a conference in five minutes and we're supposed to be there..."

"Thank you, Dr. Gerandy. Hmm..." I thanked him as I started picking up Bella's things. I looked up to see why he was still here. "You can leave now, if you want."

"Oh, I just thought we could go down together. Than I can help you with...uh....Bella." He said.

I was a little shocked, but thanked him all the same. "Uh...sure. Could you get her bag? Its on my chair." I asked. He just nodded and got it for me.

"So..." He started. "How's the family?" He asked. That had to be the cheesiest question I have ever heard. (A/N Have you ever gone up to someone that you know has no children and asked that? Its pretty funny...)

"Uhh...fine? Is there a reason you asked?"

"Eh..." He seemed kind of uncomfortable. "Well, I was just wondering how everyone was doing, what with your new baby and all..."

Oh, so he thought that Esme was pregnant did he? I nearly laughed out loud. "Oh, everyone is fine. After all, we just got Bella a couple days ago..."

"Wait, back up. How old is Bella?" Haha! He seemed really confused now!

"She's three months old!" Confusing him was _really_ funny!

"Okay, I am really confused." He said.

Okay, games over. Ah, well... "We adopted Bella three days ago." I explained to him as we got to the conference room.

"OH! I get it now! I thought you were going crazy for a minute there...Well! See you after the conference!" He said as he gave me Bella's bag back.

The conference was long and boring like they always are. Only this time, all the women were looking at me. It was really quite annoying.

"Well I'm glad thats over!" I whispered to little Bella. She seemed to agree with me. I could tell that she was falling asleep, so I started rocking her back and forth; that seemed to help.

By the time I was back in my office, she was fast asleep and making gurgling sounds. I wrapped her in a blanket and set her in her carrier.

The day passed like any other day. I had to do a couple of surgeries (which I left Bella in the care of one of the nurses for), I didn't go out for a lunch break with the others, and I checked out and went home!

Esme was home when I got there, she was planting some more flowers in her garden. Everyone else was there too.

"I'm home!" I called. Edward was in front of me as soon as I called out. He quickly took Bella from me and went to sit on the couch. I raised an eyebrow at him. _What was that about?_ I asked him in my head. He mouthed 'nothing' and me, I just shrugged.

"Carlisle! You're home!" My beautiful wife called to me as she ran to my arms.

"Yes. Yes I am." I said to her in a deep voice. She giggled. (A/N Who said parent vampires cant have fun?)

"How was work?" She asked, still hugging me.

"It was...good..." I laughed then, remembering Dr. Gerandy, "I really confused Dr. Gerandy, though..." Than I started on the story of Dr. Gerandy.

* * *

****

**Hey people!!! :D I know I havent updated in awhile...but I hope this makes up for it? I bet you're shaking your heads right now, arent you?! Well...yeah...**

**I hope I did good on Carlisle's POV...Its kinda hard because I dont really know how he thinks!! GAH!!! Never mind....**

** bet your like "NOO!!!!" arent you?! Well...yeah....**

**Read and Review!! :D**


	7. A Baby's View

**Oh my gosh! Could it be? AN UPDATE?! o. O Why yes, yes indeed.**

**PLEASE READ! I'm sorry but I didn't like the quote thing so SORRY! I also didnt keep the quote or the sentences or ANYTHING!!!! And again, I am sorry but I wont be doing the quote thing again. It just didn't work out okay? We all cool then? Okay.**

**Well, as a special treat, I did a baby view! There might be a few of these throughout the story so BE WARNED! I know I'm the worst updater EVER! I should get a badge or something...**

**ENOUGH OF MY TALKING! You want to read it don't you?! YES? YES!**

Chapter 7

A Baby's View

Bella's POV

Everyone was laughing. What's 'laughing'? I don't know. The one holding me was shaking so hard that I was shaking too. I don't know what shaking was, but I didn't like it. My eyebrows pulled together and I started whimpering. What was this 'shaking'? And why did people do it? It wasn't nice at all.

Cute One came over to me at once. He quickly took me out of the thing strapped around me. I instantly felt better now that I wasn't confined to that uncomfortable thing . Plus, the shaking stopped.

Though he was cold—what's cold?—he was comfortable. He held me in his arms so tight it reminded of when I was always warm and smushed not so long ago.

Cute One was holding me up above his funny colored head. Then he snuggled his nose into my tummy! It tickled! I was smiling and giggling. Then I saw his funny colored head an arms reach away and I felt the urge to pull his funny colored head. So I did. It was soft and I really liked it! Then both my hands—or were they feet?—in the colored thing. Cute One looked up at me and I grabbed his nose.

He started laughing and so did everyone else. Again. The shaking started up and I didn't like it. So I put my hand—foot?—on his mouth. That stopped him! Then he looked up at me with his yellow-ish circle things; we stared at each other. Then a smile lit up his face and he started chuckling. This time I didn't care because I was still staring at him.

His mouth came close to my face and he kissed the brown stuff on my head. Then he went to sit on the white thing that was very comfy. He set me down on his legs with my head by his knees—what are knees? I really must find out—and then he started playing with me and tickling me. He was making me wiggle around because of the tickling. I was laughing and smiling now.

Then Mrs. Mommy came over and sat next to cute one. She looked very happy and then said something to Cute One. My Cute One. She said something to him and he nodded back to her. And I realized something. My tummy was making sounds too! I looked down at it and waited for it to talk again. It did. An unpleasant sensation was there too and I didn't like it one bit! My chin trembled. Why is this happening?

Mrs. Mommy picked me up and took me to the kitchen where she took something out of the spin-y shelf and another thing out of a large door. She put steamy water in the first thing and then mixed the powder-y stuff in with it. It smell good so I couldn't wait. But I had to! Cute one came in and said something. Mrs. Mommy just looked at him and he smiled. Then she handed me back over to him and continued preparing the mixture. Cute One took me back to the big room with soft white things and gave me to Teddy Bear. Everyone else looked at us. Teddy Bear was big. And I don't mean just plain old big. I mean BIG. HUGE. ENORMOUS! I was snug as a bug in a rug though!

Then Mrs. Mommy (or just Mommy) came back out with the bottle. I waited till Teddy Bear grabbed it and put it in my mouth. YUMMY! I was sucking on it for a few minutes before I needed to burp. Good thing Mommy was there! She picked me up and patted my back a little bit. I got a big burp out and Teddy Bear started laughing. Then I was good for awhile. Because I was fed, had Cute One with me, and was about to fall asleep. That's all I really needed.

* * *

**You like?! I hope so! :D If not then you are free to take this story off of your favorites list. Or me off of your author list thing. :( OH WELL! Hopefully I will be able to update more often! If not then tie me to a chair and force feed me onions! *shrug***

**Well, have a nice day!!!**

**Read & Review please!**


End file.
